


Simple love

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Deadpan humor, F/M, Happy Ending, Levi is afraid of thunder, M/M, Mentions of Sex, No graphic sex, Some angst, Some slight violence, Top Levi, True Love, mostly happy, remembering dead comrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t need a grand gesture of love or some complicated romance, because even though they knew they would hurt each other, they would always make each other equally happy. So instead of saying the end or some cliché crap like that, this is enough. Because this wasn’t the end...This was just the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple love

Eren stared at the wall in his room. He knew why he’d woken up in cold sweats. It happened to everyone. 

_People screaming, dying and so much blood._

The final battle of humanity had taken place not long ago. They had been victors, but not without losses. 

Eren remembered comrades he had laughed with, trained with and shared goals with. All of those memories had been turned into nightmares. The people he wasn’t strong enough to save. Their faces were burnt into his mind as they had stared death in the eye and not survived. 

On any given day Eren would have just remembered the people that were actually alive and somehow lull himself back to sleep, but today it seemed impossible. He was awake and there was no sleeping now. 

He fumbled around in the dark, trying to find the source of light and found that he had knocked the lantern over in his sleep. There were shards of glass on the floor and because of the lack of light he didn’t see them. But he did feel them as their sharp edges dug their way into the sensitive skin underneath his feet. 

He hissed at the feeling, but kept on walking to the door. They would heal even before he could open it anyway. He quietly made his way into the hallway and thanked the lucky stars that he wasn’t sleeping in the basement anymore. The heavy cellar door would be enough to wake everyone in the castle up. 

The young man walked through what seemed like an endless corridor until he reached the door at the end. The door belonged to no one less than his corporal. He didn’t even bother knocking. He just opened the door and shut it behind him as soundlessly as he could. Then he tiptoed across the floor. 

In the bed lay a man huddled close to the wall, with his back facing the door. Eren listened for any sounds and found Levi’s breath to be too quiet. He was awake. So Eren did what he came here to do. With three more steps he found the edge of the bed and lay down underneath the blanket. 

”Who gave you permission to lay down?” Levi turned his body towards Eren’s. Eren didn’t answer. Instead he just adjusted his body and pulled Levi closer until he could drape an arm around the shorter mans waist. With a smaller fight than he expected, Levi settled into his arms with an annoyed sigh ”If you kick me I’m not responsible for your injuries”. 

Eren just laughed. A dry, humorless laughter. He could feel Levi relaxing, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to do the same. He was too up in the air still. He buried his face deeper into the other mans shoulder and took a deep whiff. He smelled clean and a faint smell of pine made itself known. 

”Stop sniffing me, you dog” Eren was not a stranger to Levi’s insults, and therefore didn’t really care. He knew it was Levi’s way of cooping. But Eren... He didn’t have a way. He was so frustrated. At the world. He was scared that he would wake up tomorrow and realize that _this_ had been the dream. He was afraid that his nightmare was the truth ”Oi, Eren... stop crying. You’re getting my clothes dirty” 

He didn’t even know that he was. Levi just sighed when Eren showed no signs of stopping. Before Eren knew it, he was in Levi’s arms. 

With hands stroking his hair and back, and soothing coos coming from the older man, Eren calmed down. It didn’t take long for his tears to stop falling. Once they did Levi pulled away. Disappointment settled into Eren’s chest, but he didn’t voice them. Instead he just lay there, looking into Levi’s eyes. 

_Grey_

Before he knew it he pecked the owner of those eyes on the lips. When he pulled back he wasn’t met by anger, like he had expected. He was just met with a calm face. Levi made no effort in pushing him away nor did he make an effort to kick him out. This made Eren brave, so he leaned in for a second kiss. 

This time he was totally aware. It was just a chaste kiss without tongue and lasted only a couple of seconds before Eren once again pulled back. His hand was now on the other’s waist, making circles with his thumb. Meanwhile Levi’s one hand was on his shoulder. The other one was underneath his pillow. 

Eren moved in once again, but this time he stopped before kissing Levi. He just simply put their foreheads together and looked him dead straight in the eyes. 

_Beautiful_

Levi looked back with the same intensity. Eren didn’t move an inch. At some point they both fell asleep like that, but not before he heard:

”You’re going to be the death of me” 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The next time it happened Eren was awoken by a particularly bad storm. He had always been afraid of the thunder and this was no exception. Glancing over at his clock he saw that it was well into the night and dawn would be approaching in a couple of hours. He threw the cover off, but debated whether or not he should go to Levi’s room. 

Ever since that night, neither had spoken about it. It was like it had never happened. Eren would have been sure it was a dream had it not been for the fact that he had woken up in Levi’s room with said man safely wrapped up in his arms. Neither of them had said a word apart from _”Good morning”_ before Eren had walked out with the intention of getting a shower. 

His feet moved on their own and the next thing he knew he was closing Levi’s door behind him. Instead of finding the man in his bed he found him sitting in the corner of the room with his head in his hands. He looked up at the sound of his door closing. He quickly rose and wiped what looked like tears from his face. 

”Where have you been? Nevermind, it doesn’t matter... Let’s just sleep, and Eren?” Said boy nodded. Levi fidgeted a little before finally whispering something incoherent. 

”Sorry sir, I didn’t catch that” Levi frowned. 

”For the love of God, brat” A sigh escaped his lips before he grabbed Eren’s hand. He came closer, but instead of standing on his toes he pulled the younger mans face closer to his own and kissed him. One hand in Eren’s and the other in his hair he gave the most passionate kiss Eren had ever received. Levi’s arms now made their way to Eren’s neck and rested there. 

It didn’t take long before Levi’s tongue licked the bottom of Eren’s lips. The kiss grew deeper by the second. The two men’s tongues battled for dominance, but it wasn’t long before Eren gave in. He knew that he couldn’t win against Levi no matter how much he tried. 

Much to Eren’s displeasure the kiss ended to quickly for his liking. Levi let his hands glide from the others neck and into his hands. He pulled him towards the bed and pushed him down into the plush mattress. Levi then climbed into the bed next to him. Without a word Levi placed his head on Eren’s chest. He placed his hand on the tan skin of the younger mans stomach. 

”Don’t leave me...” It was barley a whisper, but this time Eren caught it. He pulled Levi closer and kissed the top of his black-haired head. 

”Never...”

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

A week later, while Eren was sweeping the floors in the mess hall, Levi approached him. Eren stopped the sweeping. 

”Don’t stop just because I’m here” 

”Of course, sir. I’m just surprised you’re here is all. I thought you would be with the rest of the group that left this morning”

Because of the success in their last battle for humanity, it was now possible to live in and outside of the walls. The scouts, now left without a real task, needed something for their idle hands. It had been decided by Erwin, the new supreme Judge, that the scouts new mission would be to escort new settlers outside, explore for new places and possibly even search for new people. 

The group that had left this morning, with commander Hanji leading the expedition, had taken both Armin and Mikasa and without anyone to talk to Eren had decided that today was the perfect day to get his chores done. Namely sweeping the floors of the mess hall. 

”The old leg acting up again. I swear to God, it’ll be the death of me someday” 

”I thought you told me that I was going to be the death of you” Levi tilted his head to the side. 

”You and the leg, then” Eren chuckled slightly. Not because it was amusing, it was more for a lack of anything better to say. Comfortable silence fell as Levi sat down by a table. Cup in his hand, he watch Eren sweeping the floor. 

Levi smiled for the first time in years. He didn’t even realize what he was doing until Eren pointed it out. 

”You’re smiling...” Levi didn’t stop though. He took a small sip of his tea before letting a content sigh escape his lips. 

”This is nice. Just... this. It feels so ordinary, so domestic. After the life we’ve all had, it’s needed” Eren silently agreed. He knew, but at the same time not knowing what he was going to do anymore frightened him. They were soldiers without a real goal anymore. His dreams of defeating the titans had come true.  No one really mentioned what happened after you fulfilled your one big goal in life. After a long silence Eren opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. 

”Just spit it out, Jaeger. It won’t do either one of us any good if you stand there gaping like a fish” Levi wasn’t angry or anything, but Eren still detected some annoyance in his voice. 

”What happens after you fulfill your goals? I mean, I have defeated the titans... I don’t think there’s anything left for me to do with my life” Levi was quiet for a while after that. He didn’t speak, he just simply stared into the floor. Eren, thinking this was his way of telling Eren to shut up and get back to work simply did so. He was surprised when Levi spoke up. 

”You find a new goal to pursue” 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

He stared at the ceiling. He hadn’t even realized that he had woken up. Now Eren was just laying on his back, staring mindlessly. With nothing better to do, and knowing that he wouldn’t get any sleep, he got out of bed and walked down the hall. He walked into his corporals room and closed the door softly behind him. He didn’t realize that the room was empty, except for him, until he turned around and saw the bed untouched. It was neatly made with the comforter still on. 

There were only three places Levi was at this hour if not in his bed. One was the mess hall, in the courtyard or his office. Quickly eliminating the courtyard because of the cold weather they were having two places remained. Eren made his way towards the mess hall only to find it dark and empty he approached the stairs at the edge of the castle and began climbing them. At the end of a lit hallway he found the door standing slightly ajar. The door to corporal Levi’s office. 

He approached the door slowly without making too much noise. Eren tapped it lightly with his knuckles before hearing a muffled ”come in” before walking inside. He knew that simply walking inside was disrespectful and Eren would receive an angry look and a not so polite response. 

He found Levi with a cup in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. The bags under his eyes made it pretty clear that he hadn’t slept at all that night. Eren sighed and approached him with steady steps. Levi didn’t look up, just simply took a sip of his tea and kept on reading what looked like, up close, a report. Eren grabbed the paper on one edge. Levi looked at Eren with a glare that could only be described as a What-the-fuck-are-you-doing. 

”Sir... Not to be disrespectful, but you and I both know that doing this on no sleep isn’t healthy” Levi ignored him and yanked the paper back. Eren sighed and knew that there was no arguing with Levi. So instead of doing so he sighed and grabbed a paper on Levi’s desk. He sat down in the couch in the corner of the room and started reading it through. Reports. Before Eren knew it he fell asleep with the paper in hand. 

Levi gave a small smile and grabbed his standard issue green coat off the back of his chair and draped it over Eren as a substitute for a cover. He then walked back to his chair. The first lights of dawn was approaching and Levi knew... He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He sighed.

”In that case... more paperwork” 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Eren was roughly awakened in the middle of the night two days after the incident in the office by Levi hovering over him, shaking with a great force. Eren yawned and tried getting out of the others grasp. 

”Stop... Just a couple more minutes” Eren tried turning around and going back to sleep but Levi wouldn’t give up ”Corporal... ’M really tired. Just let me sleep, please sir” 

”For fuck sake, Eren. This is really serious. The scouts just got back. Your sister...” His voice betrayed him. Eren was suddenly wide awake and flew out of his bed. 

”Levi... Where is my sister?” He said in a low voice, trying to contain his fear. 

”She’s downstairs, but she’s in very bad condition and...” Eren didn’t even let him finish before he ran down the hall and stairs without even caring he wasn’t properly dressed. He heard Levi shouting at him to stop, but it was in vain. It fell on deaf ears. He could feel the air thick with worry as he approached the infirmary. Outside he could see both Hanji and Armin. Hanji was pacing worrisomely while Armin sat with his head in his bloody hands. His heavy breathing alerted both of them to his presence. He was about to run past Hanji and Armin when Hanji grabbed his arm. 

”Eren wait... You don’t want to go in there. The doctor is working on her right now, but...” 

”Shut up, I want to see her! She’s my sister. I have the right to...” The rest of his sentence was cut off by a quick grab of his shoulder and someone hovering above him. 

”You ought to be taught a lesson in respect, brat!” Eren was shocked, but knew this was coming. His tears escaped and he didn’t care that he was sobbing so openly. Hanji’s usual happy demeanor wasn’t present. Levi crouched beside him and pulled Eren into a tight hug ”She’s lost a lot of blood. They told me she was shot by some thieves right outside of wall Rose” Eren, still crying, looked up at him with glassy eyes. 

”Please, Levi. I want to see her” He said in between sobs. Levi sighed and pulled Eren close once again. 

”I know... I know you do, but the best thing for her right now is for the doctor to do his work” Eren knew this, but he didn’t want to accept it. He knew that there was nothing he could do but wait for her to come out on the other side, alive. That’s why he made no objections when Levi pulled him into his arms and carried him. 

Levi put him down on his own bed. Mostly because Eren’s bed was a lot less comfortable than his own. Eren’s piercing gaze found his own eyes and Levi laid down close to Eren. Before he could do anything else though Eren pulled him into a passionate and sloppy kiss. Eren gained the upper hand simply because Levi was too surprised to do anything about it. With all the previous kisses it hadn’t been the same. It had been out of want. This just felt wrong for Levi. He pulled away. 

Eren’s eyes shone with obvious disappointment. He tried kissing Levi once again, but Levi pulled away. At the third failed attempt, Eren tried touching Levi more intimately. Levi just grabbed Eren’s wrists and pinned them above his head. Realizing that he might have been a tad too rough he let Eren’s wrists go and instead grabbed his face. He placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back, giving Eren no time to try to deepen it. 

”Eren...” Levi said in a low voice ”...I want to. Believe me I do, but not like this. You’re hurting. You’re not doing this for the right reasons. And you will end up regretting it” 

”Levi... I just want to stop worrying. What if she dies” Slow, silent tears made their way out of the corners of the younger’s eyes. Levi wiped them away with both of his thumbs. Levi held him close. 

”Dr. Clay is the best there is. I would trust him with my life. Eren look at me ” And Eren did ”Your sister is _not_ going to die. Not today and not for many years to come” Eren was pulled into Levi’s strong, soothing arms. 

Neither Eren nor Levi got any sleep that night. The only thing that was heard that night were words of encouragement and hopes that another day would come for Mikasa.  

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

”Eren, you look thoughtful. Something on your mind?” Eren looked up into Mikasa’s eyes. Her grey orbs looked into his own. His gaze wandered back to the table. His question left his lips even before he knew it. 

”How do you know when you’re in love?” The question struck Mikasa unexpectedly and she was left with a surprised look plastered on her face. She took some time before she spoke up. 

”You don’t know at first. You know what Carla used to tell us about killing a frog. ’If you put a frog in a boiling water it will simply jump out, but if you gradually heat it the frog won’t realize what’s happening before it’s too late’. It’s the same with love. You’ll just wake up one day and realize it, but only too late” Eren thought about it. 

Levi had crept his way into his heart, and Eren didn’t even realize it. Speak of the devil, or in this case, Levi. 

”What are you brats talking about?” Eren blushed and avoided Levi’s gaze. Mikasa suddenly knew whom he was talking about. Even though she had known Eren would never be hers, she’d never expected the heartache to be this awful. 

”We’re talking about killing frogs” Mikasa deadpanned. Levi simply snorted and walked over to the kitchen, probably to boil himself some tea. He muttered something about ‘kids now these days‘ and whatnot. Eren just looked at Mikasa and mouthed a ‘thank you’. He received a nod in return. 

”I should probably get you back to your room. You should rest. You’re still healing” Mikasa gave him a small smile and let herself be wheeled back to her room. Eren knew that the doctor said she might never walk again since the bullet had hit her right in the spine, but Eren was optimistic. This was Mikasa they were talking about. Had it been anyone else, it probably wouldn’t be possible. 

Once Mikasa was tucked into bed and Eren was about to leave she grabbed his arm. Eren turned around to look at her with surprise written across his face. 

”I hope he makes you happy. You have my blessing, just make sure that this is the right choice” Eren nodded with a blush now spreading across his face. He walked out and closed the door behind him. 

The day was still quite young so he thought about maybe taking a walk, but decided against it when he saw the dark clouds approaching in the distance. With bad weather on the way he decided that spending time with his comrades might be a better idea. Then he remembered the sudden mission they had received this morning out of the blue. Eren sighed in defeat. He then remembered the only person left in the castle. So he made his way to the mess hall and found the person he was looking for. 

Levi was sitting on his chair, quietly sipping a cup of tea. Without a word Eren grabbed a cup on the table and some tea and sat down across from Levi. 

They sat there in silence. 

There was no need for anything more. 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

”Come on, Mikasa. you can do it!” Armin’s cheerful words of encouragement could be heard as Mikasa grabbed the poles on her sides and took a few steps. At the edge Eren was waiting patiently, to catch her if she fell. 

She didn’t. 

She stood without support for the first time in three months. Being bedridden for so long, many believed that she wouldn’t be able to walk ever again. But she had not given up. Never had she faltered. She had stood strong and faced through this as if though it was just another walk in the park. 

Eren was beyond proud.

Happiness was written across his face. 

”You did it!” Armin cheered ”This is cause for celebration!” Mikasa simply rolled her eyes at this, but was forced to sit down because of all the effort. Eren wheeled her towards the mess hall. The streaks of orange and pink across the sky told them that night would soon be there. 

In the mess hall many people had returned from missions and were gleefully drinking. Not many people were too drunk though. Because of Eren’s powers alcohol didn’t work on him so instead of wasting something someone else had much better use of he opted against drinking it. So he simply sat down next to Armin, Jean, Historia, Connie and Sasha at the end of one table. He put Mikasa on one side, next to Jean. 

Jean and Mikasa kissed each other. After the shooting Eren had found out that Jean had been the one to stop the bleeding. After that Mikasa and Jean just... Connected. So here they were, three months later, still going strong. Amiss the alcohol and people Eren could feel one presence more clearly than the rest. A gaze fell on him and he returned it with equal intensity. 

Many hours, a couple of bottles and a few lively discussions later only two people were left in the mess hall. Both people were sitting at opposite tables, one with a glass of whiskey in hand, the other just a plain glass of water. Eren rose and walked over to Levi’s table. Despite having shared an entire bottle with Hanji, Levi wasn’t the slightest drunk. The man had a reputation for being able to hold his alcohol. He was far from lightweight. 

No words were spoken between them. Just passionate kisses and roaming touches led them to walk up the stairs to Levi’s bedroom. 

They made love that night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Eren awoke before dawn, slightly sore from last nights activities. Beside him lay Levi with a peaceful expression on his face. Eren was starstruck. Never had he seen Levi so calm before and the change of pace was very much welcomed. A slight twitch in his lovers face and he was awake. 

”Good morning” Eren greeted his stretching lover with a peck on the lips. 

”You watching me sleep you creep?” Eren smiled and uttered a ‘maybe’ before pecking him on his soft lips once again. Levi returned the action ”Go brush your teeth, you have horrible morning breath” Eren laughed. 

”So do you” Levi just grunted, yawned and stretched before getting out of the bed. Eren soon followed. However when he stood on his own feet he realized what toll last nights activities had taken on him. He stumbled and was about to fall had a pair of strong arms not caught him midair. 

”I might have been a little too rough on you last night. Is your body alright?” Eren nodded and tried to walk. He insisted that he was fine but Levi just shook his head ”Fine, my ass. Come on, I’ll carry you” Before Eren could react Levi picked the younger man up, bridal style. Despite Eren’s protests, Levi kept on walking towards the bathroom where he put him down on the toilet seat. He walked out of the bathroom and returned five minutes later with Eren’s toothbrush in hand. 

”Here” Levi handed Eren his toothbrush with paste already on it. Eren gave a small thank you in return. While brushing his teeth he suddenly became extremely aware of Levi’s body as he was leaning over the sink. The strong muscles of his thighs. His ass, covered by a pair of clean boxers. His hips, waist and last but not least Eren’s eyes landed on Levi’s back. It was covered in scratches from last night. 

”Tch, brat. If you love sucking that much, why not do it while you’re blowing me? I need to get to work with these hickeys” Eren blushed at the realization that he had been too lost in pleasure to care about the consequences. Levi gave him a smile ”...Then again. You’re not better off” Eren rose and walked over to the mirror. He could see the bruises turning purple. He was surprised that they had yet to heal, considering his titan powers. 

”Unlike others, I don’t have a cravat to cover this up with” Levi chuckled and said something about it being his own fault, but gave a silent promise to help him cover it up. Levi then spit, rinsed his mouth and walked into his bedroom to start the cleaning. 

When Eren was done with the brushing he leaned in the doorway. He gazed at Levi with wondrous eyes as he made the bed. He observed him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

”Something bothering you?” Eren shrugged and then went on to not do much more than looking ”Seriously Eren. What’s up?” Eren thought long and hard before answering. 

”What did this mean? You know, I mean I knew it meant you needed this, but... What does this make us? Is this a one time thing or...?” Levi chuckled hard before he finally answered. 

”I don’t like men” At this moment Eren thought his heart had been broken in half. Levi obviously saw the distraught and utter fear on Eren’s face ”...But you... You managed to fucking snake your way into my heart. I tried looking at a woman the other day and realized that no one peeks my interests other than you. I don’t know what the fuck happened, but right now I’m making our bed and...” Eren couldn’t stop grinning like an idiot ”...What are you grinning for you little shit?” Eren couldn’t stop and tears of joy started falling. Eren just grabbed Levi’s hand in his. 

”You said _our”_ Levi looked back at him. And then asked him what ”You said _our_ bed. Not mine” Levi gave him a small slap on his arm. 

”You don’t think that I’m going to let you sleep in that god awful room of yours now do you?” 

For the first time in really long, Eren felt safe. 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

”There it is!” A young man, now twenty four years old, ran up to the salty water across the white-sand beach. Not far behind walked a man, now in his late thirties, in a steady calm pace. 

The young man, named Eren Jaeger, ran into the waters with his shoes tossed to the side. He dove into the water and the older man grew worried that Eren had drowned, but Eren soon enough broke the surface. He quickly wiped the water from his face and licked his lips.

”Salty!” The man with black hair and grey eyes just looked at him with disgust on his face.

”Gross. The water is dirty, don’t taste it” Eren just shook it off and laughed. He then ran up to the beach as fast as he could in the water and threw his arms around the slightly shorter male. Eren had not grown a day since humanity’s victory and remained standing slightly over 5”5. He rested his head in the crook of Levi’s neck and let tears fall. Without warning, he picked Levi up over his shoulder and ran into the water. Levi, realizing what was going on, started to struggle but before he could get out of Eren’s grasp he was thrown into the water. He was quickly submerged. 

_”Beautiful”_ Was all he could think before he was picked up by Eren. When he broke the surface all he could do was cough and spit water. Levi was just about to beat him for pulling such a stunt, but was hindered by a pair of lips on his own. 

Just like Eren had said.

_Salty_

The kiss ended and Eren went down on one knee. Levi knew what was going on, but somehow he couldn’t react. He couldn’t move, nor could he speak. So he just stood there, hand in Eren’s, and watched the brunette pull a small box out of his pocket. 

”Levi... ”Levi took a sharp breath, forcing air into his lungs ”Since the day I saved humanity, I started to hope that maybe you and I could be more and when you didn’t push me away during our first night together, that hope only became stronger” He took a pause and opened the box. 

”Do you remember when I asked you what to do after you fulfilled your lifelong goal? You told me to find a new goal to pursue” Levi nodded, despite barley being able to remember a god damned thing. It was like his mind had shut down ”... You’re it... Pursuing you has been the best decision of my life. You’re my goal... You’re my everything, so will you, Levi Ackerman, do me the honor of being my husband?” Instead of replying in an old fashioned way such as ‘yes’ or ’of course’ Levi decided to tell him once and for all. 

”You, are the most stubborn, annoying, shitty little brat I have ever met... ”Eren cringed and waited for the worst ”... but my life has never been as complete as it is now. Seeing you give the rest of your life to me. Who am I to deny you something that is yours?” 

Eren knew that Levi wasn’t the one to say ’I love you’ But this was as close as he would get. So Eren placed the ring on his finger and they walked hand in hand down the beach at sunset. 

They didn’t need a grand gesture of love or some complicated romance, because even though they knew they would hurt each other, they would always make each other equally happy. So instead of saying the end or some cliché crap like that, this is enough. Because this wasn’t the end... 

...This was just the beginning 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn! I’m done. Hope you enjoyed it. This was my second story on Archiveofourown, so feel free to leave a kudos and a comment. I also have a page on fanfiction.net, so go check that out. Name’s Foambanana.   
> Sooo, Until next time, JA NE! XD


End file.
